Out Of This World!
by jellydonut16
Summary: Let's just face it: I'm a mess. First, I'm talking to a rock, and now, I'm in the middle of a forest and I don't know what to do with myself. Darn that 'falling star! Who knew wishing upon stars could be so literal? Gaara/OC
1. Wish I may, wish I might!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Wish I may, wish I might;

Can I get some sleep tonight?

Once upon a time, t'was a starry night. Everybody in my senior class was at Tory Sherman's villa. This was just another of her fancy rich parties to show off everything she had. My fellow peers around me, danced and drank booze with one another, enjoying the fact that they're one year away from freedom. _And _possibly screwing their lives up. My dull gray eyes drifted over to the Shermans' century-old grandfather clock. Know how I knew it was a century old? Tory told us. Duh. It was half-past midnight, yet the party was still going strong. _Why _in the _world _did my parents _insist _for me to go to these frivolous parties? Oh, yeah; 'because we don't want you to wind up a loser' was their blunt and straight-to-the-point reply. Jeez. Couldn't I have been at home, watching some oldie flick on some random channel? It's better than sitting all alone on a couch feeling like a friendless dork whilst your peers have the time of their lives.

I heaved a sigh, standing up from my seat. I dusted off nonexistent dust from my bottom and walked in the direction of the villa's patio. Many couples were doing their own thing, not giving a damn that if their parents saw them now, showing _this _much PDA, they'd have their butts dragged back home. Glancing up at the sky, I noticed a falling star, well, falling. Technically, it isn't even a star. It's a hunk of rock on fire. Deeming it to be more interesting than this party, I jumped over the fence and made my way to the forest, conveniently by the Shermans' villa. (Tory's mom is a taxidermist…) _Wish I may, wish I might; can I get some sleep tonight? _I thought, smiling to myself a bit.

It's pretty dumb to go running pell-mell into a stupid forest in the middle of the night to find a 'falling star' that may have just burnt to pieces due to the high pressures of its falling rate, but at _this _point, I didn't really give a damn. I _needed _something to do. So I acted like an idiot, running into the forest.

I blindly stumbled around in the forest, constantly tripping over the tree trunks—or even the occasional log! Having just gotten myself into a bad situation by running into a forest in the middle of the night and getting myself lost, I blindly sat on the ground, hoping I didn't sit on-on… on bugs or something. That'd be… ew. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded me. My arms flew to my eyes to cover them, but I _still _saw the blinding light. I felt _nothing _on me, so that meant that the 'falling star' didn't coincidentally fall on me and send me to Kingdom Come… so what happened?

Once the light faded away, I deemed it safe enough to open my eyes. So the 'falling star' _didn't _squish me flat, but it was _still _pretty close. It missed me by a few inches. _Nice try! _I thought to myself, looking up at the dark sky. My gray eyes flickered over to the hunk of burning rock in front of me. I hesitantly contemplated on whether to touch it or not. Part of me wanted to, because I might get super powers like in _'My Super Ex-Girlfriend' _and have a gradual change in bust size; but another part of me daren't touch the rock because: A. It's from _outer space_ B. _It was just on fire_ C. I'm too much of a sissy to touch a dumb rock or D. All of above.

If you answered 'D. All of above', then you _are _correct! _Ding, ding, ding! _You may receive your nonexistent prize shortly after these messages.

Since I couldn't make up my mind on whether to touch it or not, I remained there, looking at it. It was _obviously _huge. _It's bigger than bed!_ I thought, mentally sobbing at the fact that a rock was bigger than my bed. I heaved a sigh, sitting beside the rock.

"Hey, how you going?" I asked the rock, feeling like I was a retard on crack. No reply came, obviously. "You sure are quiet, aren't you?" This just about sums up my social life. It's pretty sad, isn't it? Like it _isn't _bad enough I haven't had a friend in high school. I've only petty acquaintances, who eventually got bored of my rants on why Hollywood should _never _remake anime movies. Did you _see _what they did to _'Dragonball'_? Now, they're thinking about remaking _'Death Note'_! It's _crazy_, I tell you. Well, now that you've heard about my nonexistent social life, I'll have you know that I've made my decision.

I glanced up at the humongous rock and placed a palm on it. "It's a shame you landed here. It's a cruel, cruel world here, buddy." I said, feeling warmth creeping up into my skin. My new friend was keeping me warm. _No_, I am _not _retarded; sarcasm is just one of my best traits. Suddenly, a blinding light emanated from its cracks, falling apart to reveal an even _more _blinding light.

_Oh, 'falling star'-slash-friend; why do you hate me so?_

After _that _thought, everything faded to black.

xXx

I jerked up, trying to get my vision into focus. I was in the forest, _nothing _like the one I had been in last night. Was it last night? It seemed so long ago… I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Obnoxiously large trees filled the area, seeming to go on and on and on. I sat on the grassy ground as a pang of pain washed over my head.

_What the heck was that rock?_

I found myself engulfed in countless thoughts, wondering where I was. Here I was, lost, a groggy mess and just plain confused.

Golly, this is fun!

Yeah, right. This sucks.

**How was it? Did it suck? This is an idea I had cooking up in my mind for a while. If I get reviews on this chapter, I'll **_**definitely **_**continue this story! Review, ne?**

**~JellyDonut16~**


	2. A Shocking Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A Shocking Revelation

My head was absolutely _pounding_, as I clutched my head, shielding my eyes from the rays of sunlight which passed through the surrounding trees' foliage. I felt as if I was having _the _worst hangover in my life, even though I never drank alcohol at Tory's party. Well, _sure_, I had a cup of beer (or two), but that was because I was _really _thirsty! Not to mention very curious. Seeing my fellow classmates drink cans of Heineken beer with glee piqued my curiosity, I guess. But _surely _a cup of beer wouldn't cause such a hangover! I was still in a straight mind, up until I was that darned 'falling star'. It was if once I saw that burning rock, it immediately prompted me to act like an idiot.

_Where _is _that rock, anyway? _I pondered, warily glancing up from my arms as I sat in a fetal position. I slightly grimaced at the throbbing pain of my head as I scanned my surroundings. Numerous trees the size of young sequoias surrounded me in countless numbers. They stood high and mighty, as the layering foliage of their leaves kept the sunlight from shining fully on me, yet there were still rays of sunlight passing through some areas, dotting my pale arms with glowing spots.

I sat up from my previous position and ran a hand through my ebony black hair, leaning on my free hand. It instinctively clutched the soft green grass beneath me. Whatever national park this was, it sure did a darn good job. This place looks like it has _never _been touched by civilization! I stiffened at the thought. That's a _bad _thing, being in this forest, which looks as if it had not once been touched by polluting civilization. That means I'm _not _in the forest where I had been in the night before. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek as I recalled the night I found that stupid 'falling star'.

If _I _recall correctly, the forest by the Shermans' villa had dead, dry grass, which poked my booty because it was so spiky. My hand subconsciously felt for my bottom, to see if there was any trace of _that _forest's dry, hay-like grass. Oddly enough, I found none. The pangs of pain in my head gradually ceased. A wave of relief washed over me as I heaved an audible sigh. I took my phone out, only to see there was absolutely _no _signal available. My lips curled downwards into a frown, as I skimmed through my phone's phonebook. I pressed the 'call' button and held it to my ear.

"Mom, please answer," I pleaded, rubbing my forearm nervously. Who _wouldn't _be scared if they were in an unknown place all alone with no signal on their phone or any clue to where they are? Honestly, it seems like something you'd see out of a horror movie. Following that thought, I had inadvertently sent chills to go down my spine. _**"Sorry; the number you have requested is currently not in sevice. Please try again."**_ I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me, even though it was probably a figment of my paranoia-stricken imagination, earned from watching so many horror movies on the late night television reruns.

I hastily glanced from side to side, only to see that dumb 'falling star' lurking by one of the trees. I nearly let out a sigh of relief. I stood up, narrowing my eyes at it. "You! What did you do to me? What the heck _is _this place?" I barked, pointing an accusing finger at the inanimate object. _Surely I must be on the verge of insanity, _I thought to myself, running my hands through my black hair yet _again_. Pinching the bridge of my nose between my left index finger and thumb, I warily backed away from it. I then opted to find a way out of this stupid forest, by walking around with no sense of direction.

Before I go on this dastardly troublesome hike to nowhere, I should probably give a brief self-introduction. I am Jamie Fletcher, I'm seventeen and I'm a senior highschool student in a private school in the state of Michigan, U.S.A. I have black hair and gray eyes the color of dried concrete. Is that information sufficient enough? I doubt so, but it'll have to do. I'm not really the one to talk about myself so much. If you wanted to hear someone brag, Tory Sherman would've _gladly _volunteered. Standing up straight and heaving a sigh, I ventured out in a random direction in the forest.

* * *

I trudged on and on through the endless trees in this stupid forest. When shall it end? I growled in irritation, clenching my fists. I paused once I felt something come in contact with my calves. I jumped back, only to see the 'falling star' right behind me. A shriek escaped my lips as I ran away from it, and as if by some instance, my energy was fuelled by the need to get away from that creepy rock. It conspicuously rolled after me. What's with the stupid thing? Why is it _stalking _me? A flurry of questions flew through my mind as I ran away from it, with the 'falling star' barrelling after me at a steady rate.

I ran at full speed, darting to and fro the trees, aiming to lose the rock. A flash of orange suddenly caught my eye. I glanced upwards to see a group of people jumping from tree to tree (What the...). I threw my arms in the air and yelled out, "Hey, I'm over here!" I ran after them, trying to keep them in sight. _They are _really _fast, _I concluded, nearly tripping over a tree root that was jutting out of the earth. "Hello! Help, please?" I shout at them, trying to keep my eyes on them without tripping over my feet. They pause and look around, probably finding the source of the noise. "I'm over here!" I yelled out again, waving my arms wildly. In a blink of an eye, a man appeared right in front of me. A metal headband covered his left eye as half of his face was hidden within the comforts of a blue cloth mask. His silvery white hair stuck up in all sorts of directions. _Woah, stress much? _I commented, looking at his hair which seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Shrugging the thoughts out of my head, I walked to him firmly, determined to _not _get myself distracted by this guy's hair.

No, seriously, look! It's just so unnatural for someone to have _such _white hair sticking up in such anti-gravity proportions. Plus, he looked _really young_. He must have one heck of a stressful job. He could use a vacation or somethi— No! I shall _not _be distracted by this dude's hair yet again! I cleared my throat, brushing my long fringe out of my face. "Hi, I'm lost. Can you take me to wherever you're going?" I said, giving a sheepish smile. The man gave me an inquisitive glance, before glancing right through me, as if I didn't exist. _Nice..._

_Thump._

I felt that darned 'falling star' come in contact with the back of my legs again. Instinctively, jumped back, glaring at it. I glanced back at the silver-haired man as two other people landed beside him. One was a teenage girl with short pink hair, a red headband and emerald green eyes. Another was also a teenager, with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. There was something about the blonde kid that screamed, 'déjà vu'. I _swear _I've seen this guy before! Possibilities tauntingly danced through my mind as I squinted my eyes at him. _He looks so familiar... _"Uh... Can I help you?" he warily questioned, raising an eyebrow at me with a hint of amusement in his tone. The silver-haired man chuckled. _Where have I seen this guy? _"Who are you?" the girl with pink hair gently questioned. She looked familiar, too. I straightened my posture and gave her a small smile, "Hi, I'm Jamie Fletcher,"

"Well, Fletcher, you have a very unusual name," the silver-haired man commented. I shook my head and corrected them, "No, no, no; name is not Fletcher. My name is—"

"But you just told us your name was Fletcher," the pinkette said, raising an eyebrow at me. I chuckled in slight disbelief. "No, it's _not _Fletcher. Yeah, I'm Jamie Fletcher—"

"Then why did you just tell us your name wasn't Fletcher?" the blonde-haired boy commented, scratching the back of his head.

"It _isn't _Fletcher! My name is—" _Wicky, wicky, Slim Shady._

"Then what is it?" the cerulean-eyed boy queried. I heaved a sigh. "I am," I glanced from side to side to see if anyone was going to interrupt me. "I am Jamie Fletcher; first name, last name. So, _where _am I exactly...?"

"You're just by the border of Sunagakure," an elderly woman in a cloak spoke up, standing on one of the tree branches. In a second, the old lady appeared right behind the pink-haired girl. "Where's that?" I asked, geniunely confused. "It's a few miles due south," the silver-haired man stated, crossing his arms. "So, wherever you're going means there's civilization, right? A town, a city, an airport; something...?"

"Foolish girl, Sunagakure is one of the most powerful villages in the world!" The old lady said, jumping back on the tree. _Super ninja granny! _"We have to make haste; the Kazekage needs to be rescued," Almost immediately, the blonde boy narrowed his eyes. "Gaara," he muttered under his breath, jumping on a tree. The silver-haired man turned to the emerald-eyed girl. "She doesn't have any chakra," the pinkette spoke up, giving me a brief glance. "Should we help her?"

"Hai; we should. I'll take her myself. It's not safe for a civilian to wander about these woods."

"I agree; there are so many bandits around this time, or so I've heard. Plus, she may have some information to why she's in the middle of the forest," They nodded at each other before the pink-haired girl jumped on the tree. The masked man turned his back to me, bending his knees slightly. _What the... _My gray eyes drifted to the stupid 'falling star'. It was still behind me. It was still creeping me out. The man looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, kicking the rock away. It rolled back, only with more force. The push caused me to temporarily lose my balance. "Get on," he said. I knit my eyebrows at him, stomping on the idiot rock, contemplating on whether to get on this man's back or not. Mom always taught me to never fraternize with the opposite-sex, which is probably why I've come to be such a loser I am now. But... I _need _this man's help. If I don't accept the help he's given me, I'll die here in this dumb forest, all alone with nobody nor nothing but the 'falling star' to comfort me. My lips twisted into a grimace at the mental image and in a flash, I jumped on his back, holding on for dear life.

The man jumped on the tree and began to jump from there to anothere tree at a rhythmic pace. "Who are you?" I asked, clapping a hand over my mouth lest a bug flies into it. "I am Hatake Kakashi; surname, first name. Folk around here don't introduce themselves with their surnames last," I nodded. "Who're they?" I queried, motioning to the blonde, the pinkette and the elderly lady. "The elderly woman there is Lady Chiyo. She's a very skilled puppeteer. The girl with pink hair is Haruno Sakura. She's a talented medic-nin who was the Godaime Hokage's apprentice. The blonde there is Uzumaki Naruto," My heart skipped a beat.

_It clicked. _"Even though he's a knuckle-head at times, he's very friendly and very loyal to his village," Kakashi chuckle, sending vibrations through my chest. Though I could still feel the vibrations through my chest, which meant he was talking, I couldn't help but stiffen as I found myself in a pool of thoughts.

I'm in the _Naruto _world! My heatbeat grew erratic as it pounded against my chest. I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against Kakashi's back.

Oh, Layla; after all of your retarded theories on how the _Naruto _world was real, you were _actually right_. 'Who is Layla?' you ask? Well, Layla is my first cousin, who lives in Idaho and is _absolutely _obsessed with _Naruto _and _anything _related to it. Yeah, that means that she's obsessed with _Naruto _fanfiction, _Naruto _merchandise, _Naruto _cosplaying; you name it. She _even _collects antique televisions, thinking that _one _day, if she finds 'The One', it'll suck her into the _Naruto _world. She said she aims to master every 'jutsu', join this group with the red clouds and fall in love.

Honestly, I just think she just wants to have hot, sweaty hate sex with the atagonists. She always tends to reveal about her delusional fantasies, often expressing about them in _absolute detail _while she and I do the dishes after Thanksgiving dinner. A chill made its way down my spine. I'm not even that fond of _Naruto_! _Kuroshitsuji_, _Inuyasha_ or _Bleach_ is more of my forte. That comment I just made will _surely _send hordes of fangirls to me, wishing to make me suffer their wrath! Will the 'falling star' help me, or will it let me plunder down to their grasps?

I clung onto Kakashi, still in my state of deep thought. Who would not, if they were not avid _Naruto _fans? Thoughts raced throughout my head, along with a number of various possibilities. _When will I get home? Will _ever _get home? Is there _even _a way home? Are mom and dad alright? Did they notice I'm gone? _A sigh escaped my lips. "Wish you were here instead of me, Layla," I muttered, shaking my head.

If there was a way _in _this world, then _surely _there must be a way _out_. My eyes drifted to the ground. Only then did I notice that we were so high up; so high, my head spinned. We jumped from tree to tree at an incredible rate, yet out of the very corner of my eye, I saw the 'falling star' rolling after us; me, specifically. The wind blew my ebony black hair in different directions as I glared daggers at it.

If there _were _a way home, it'd probably have something to do with that 'falling star'. And I was determined to get back, _no matter what_.

**How was it? Did it suck? Please review; I really like reviews. Anyways, so I _guess _I'm going to continue this story! I've got a lot of ideas for this one. Haha~! Keep yourselves tuned in for the next chapter, ne?**

******~JellyDonut16~**


	3. Sunagakure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sunagakure

We jumped from tree to tree, swiftly making our way to this 'Sunagakure' place to rescue some kamikaze. Never had I seen a kamikaze that needed rescuing. Come to think of it, never had I seen a kamikaze at _all_. Aren't they like suicide bombers, only they operate with planes instead of bombs?

Hmm.

Maybe the guy's plane broke down or something. Either way, this looked like trouble. I bet trouble must _always _be present when a kamikaze is involved. But do kamikazes even _exist _anymore?

Oh, yeah. There was the September 11 incident. I frowned at the memory when I recalled seeing smoky skies and raging flames on my television screen.

My mother's friend's cousin's step-sister's hairdresser's cousin thrice removed knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this girl who knew this old cat lady with a lot of cats who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this geezer with a walker who knew this dude whose cousin's step-step-brother knew the person who sold the cursed flight tickets to one of the passengers of the commercial flight plane United Airlines flight 175, which crashed into the World Trade Center. It was a dark day for us all.

After a moment's silence, I shook the gloomy thoughts about 9/11 and pressed my forehead against Kakashi's back. _When will we get to 'Sunagakure'? _I pondered, looking over Kakashi's shoulder. We were still travelling at a fast pace, jumping from branch to branch.

The wind blowing on my face kept on making my eyes tear up, so I opted to bury my face into my right forearm. _Should I ask about the kamikaze? _I thought, squinting my eyes to squeeze the tears out.

"Hey, Kakashi," I said, looking at the left side of the face. It was pretty useless, really. The metal headband and the mask he wore covered most of his face. He turned to me slightly, waiting for me continue.

"Why do you have to rescue a kamikaze? Don't they just commit suicide in the end?"

"A 'kamikaze'…? We're going to rescue the Kazekage; not the 'kamikaze'. What is this 'kamikaze'?"

"Well, a kamikaze is a pilot, trained and willing to cause a suicidal crash," I explain, shifting myself up a bit because my bottom was starting to dip. "I've never heard of those," he commented, jumping from a tree branch. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to boost myself upwards.

"What's a Kazekage?" I asked, glancing at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that darned 'falling star' following closely behind. Kakashi chuckled, either at my confusion or my stupidity. I don't know; I could be both. It's not like I wanted to, but my parents, since I was young, have taught me the way to live, just like _their _parents taught them, _way _back in the good ol' days.

My parents were hippies, who met at an antiwar group rally, _way _back then. I heard from Aunt Gertrude that mom and dad used to smoke bongs together. That's how they bonded over their hate of violence, I think; through sharing their opinions over bongs. But Aunt Gertrude says that they don't smoke bongs anymore. They said they stopped when mom was pregnant with me, so… Yeah.

I sometimes think that the smoking they did caused me to be like this. My hair is the color of _soot_, and my eyes are the color of cinders. It's not likely, but smoking during pregnancy causes _very _many issues during the run. It causes a lack of oxygen and the baby ends up weaker and can cause many more complications during their life span. I read my books instead of going out with friends because I don't really _have _any, so that's just sad.

Such is my social life. _Sure_, I had Layla, but she's a family member, so that doesn't really count, no.

Oh, dear. We're getting off-topic, aren't we? Here we were, talking about a 'Kazekage', and _now_, here _I _am, rambling off about how my parents used to be hippies. "The Kazekage is the leader of Sunagakure, Jamie. Doesn't your village teach you these things?"

"'Village'?" I inadvertently echoed out, my concrete gray orbs widening a fraction. What is this, ye olde medieval times? Then again, this is the _Naruto _world. Kakashi nodded, leaping on another tree.

* * *

Once we reached the end of the once-seemingly endless forest, there was a _very _drastic change in the environment. It was barren and nothing but 100% desert. Kakashi landed on the sand silently and set me down. They promptly started to run into the desert, which was pretty stupid considering it was midday.

"Where are you going?" I asked, running after them. It was a tad bit hard running after them since my red Converse sneakers repetitiously dug into the soft, powdery sand, barring me from running any faster. Instead, I opted to walk, seeing that I couldn't run at the same pace as them.

Huffing at their inhuman speed, I shuffled in the scorching heat, covering my arms lest I get sunburned; I wasn't one to tan under the blistering sun. Walking in the desert wasn't exactly convenient, either; since I had never been under such extremely hot conditions and because the only protection from the sun I had on was a black shirt with 'Meh.' written on it and dark blue skinny jeans.

I briefly contemplated on whether to sit or not, but since I was under this heat, I opted to linger no longer lest I start to resemble a walking carrot. "Hey, guys!" I yelled out, seeing Kakashi and the gang grouping their selves in a circle. "What're you doing?" I asked, furrowing my brows as I stumbled on a tree branch that had camouflaged itself within the golden sand.

Suddenly, my super ninja powers kicked in, as my eyes glowed to all of the colors of the rainbow, catching myself from falling by doing a super ninja powered trick and levitating just mere inches from the dastardly evil sand.

No, just kidding. I fell like _any _normal human being would, earning myself a quite undeserved mouthful of sand. Curses! I had inadvertently left my mouth gaping open like the oh-so epic OMG-cat. In a blink of an eye, I had scrambled up, spitting out all of the unwelcome contents in my mouth. I spat out as much sand as I could, gagging at the feeling of the grainy sand in my mouth. "Ugh," I groaned, holding a hand to my throat.

After I had finished spitting out as much sand as I could out of my mouth, I finally had myself together and I stood up straight, making my way to the group. They were crouched and encircled around a man, lying on the ground. He wore a black jumpsuit of some sort, with a hoodie and a pair of cat ears. On his face were numerous purple markings made with face-paint. The man writhed in pain, closing his eyes in agony.

"We have to get him to the hospital, stat," Sakura whispered, as Kakashi helped the man up into a standing position. The man's knee's bucked, but luckily, Naruto was there to support his other side. They began to run at a fast face, and so did Chiyo and Sakura. I followed, running after them whilst at the same time trying to avoid anymore sneaky little branches in the middle of the desert. My mouth was dry and in need of a drink; maybe alcohol wasn't that much of a good thirst-quencher after all.

Though I was thirsty, I pressed on, running after them as fast as I could. I ran and ran and ran, feeling as if I had been running for _hours_. How far was this village, anyway? In fatigue, I sat down on the sand and curled up into a fetal position, burying my face into my arms. After several seconds of attempting to get myself together, I stood up and resumed running like a chicken that had lost its head.

The sight I was before me promptly made me stop dead in my tracks. Numerous corpses were scattered around and in the narrow pathway between two cliffs. My heart pounded against my chest as I instinctively stumbled backwards. _Zombie apocalypse? _I thought, looking at the dead bodies. Chewing on my lip, I willed myself to not look at the dead bodies. _Why would Layla want to be in such a cruel, inhuman world as this?_

My mouth had gone dry; drier than before. I felt as if I had lost the ability to speak, to breathe. Like my previous position, I had again curled myself up into a fetal position. _Am I going insane? _I thought, because I was starting to think of myself so. Squeezing my eyes shut, tears threatened to fall. I was beginning to crack under the pressure of being in this world, where people kill other living beings for a living. This is Layla's dream, though I couldn't see anything _dreamy _about it. Yes, it was her little wish to go be in the _Naruto _world. She had probably gone and thought that _everyone _in the _Naruto _world was going to love her and be enchanted with her because of the fact that she comes from another world. Had she not thought of the _consequences_? All she ever wanted to do was be in the _Naruto _world.

_Flashback…_

_Layla and I were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from our Thanksgiving dinner. The girl kept on rambling about how hot the antagonists in _Naruto _were, elaborating her childish fantasies to me over and over._

"_Oh, Jamie, they're just _so _hot," she gushed, clutching a soapy bowl in her hands. I frowned at her, squeezing more dishwashing liquid on the scouring sponge. "Layla, they're not even _real_," I say, trying to knock some reasonable common sense into my silly cousin's head. Layla leaned in, smirking devilishly. "You know what?" she playfully asked me._

"_What?" I drawled, scrubbing the dish I had in my hands at the moment. She leaned in closer and whispered, "I bet all of the Akatsuki are _great _in bed." A giggle escaped her rosy red lips, following her 'naughty comment'. I licked my lips, taking my cousin's assumptions in. After a moment's thought, I slowly nodded._

"_Yeah, because sleeping with mass-murderers is _so _fun; gosh, Layla. You are _so_—ugh!" __My cousin raised a finger to my lips, earning a look from me to her. "It's the _thrill_, Jamie; the thrill!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because having hate sex with criminals is so 'exhilarating'! Get a _grip_, Layla! Get a grip on reality!"_

_My peculiar cousin pointed an accusing finger at me, sending suds to go flying on the black-tiled floor and all over my flannel. "You, my dear cousin, are just in _denial_." I rinsed my hands and brushed off the soap off my red flannel. "Denial of _what_, Layla? I do _not _want to hook up with fictional characters. That is, like, _so _messed up, you know that?" __Layla gasped, narrowing her baby blue eyes at me. Her eyes were one feature I slightly envied her for. Her obsession and persona, on the other hand, I did not want._

"_You do _not _mean that, Jamie Fletcher; you just need to read up more on _Naruto_. Let's hurry; after these dishes are _finally _done, I'll lend you a copy of _Naruto_. You _have _to take it, or I _will _inadvertently mention that crush you had on Billy Nielson when we were younger to everybody at breakfast."_

"_You know, I can just take it and opt not to read it," I nonchalantly say, grabbing a grimy plate that was in need of a good scrubbing out of the sink. "Why don't you try reading it, Jamie? With your negativity, it really _is _no wonder that you don't have friends_." _I paused, mentally wincing at the hit._ Ouch, _I thought, feeling the sting._

"_Thanks, Layla; that really burned," I say, trying to conceal the hurt in my tone. She chuckled, thinking I was just bluffing with her. "Let's hurry up; I'll get you obsessed with _Naruto _later,"_

_End of flashback._

I glanced up, heaving a sigh. That was _not _the best of flashbacks to flash back to. The hot summer wind blew my hair in my face as I irritably slapped it away, clutching my stomach. I had to go through the pathway of death. My gray orbs examined the narrow pathway and I stood up, trying to keep my legs from shaking. I shakily took a step forward, gulping any anxiety I had. My stomach lurched at the prospect. Since I did not wish to go through this newfound hell slowly, where I could see the corpses and how they died, I averted my gaze to the ground and ran as fast as my legs could muster. As I was doing so, a shriek threatened to escape my throat.

After a few seconds of trying to keep myself from shrieking out like a demented banshee, I failed so, finding myself shouting at the top of my lungs, "Oh, my gosh!" The moment I had escaped the pathway of impending doom safe and sound, I proceeded to do a 'victory run', mainly because I feared that the corpses would arise and become demonic zombies, hungry for blood; _my _blood.

I looked up to see a plethora of people, rushing to and fro what seemed to be a small village. My knees buckled, as my dehydration had finally caught up to me. My vision blurred as I attempted to comprehend what my vision was seeing. Eventually, it all faded to black.

_Am I dead yet?_

**How was it? Did it suck **_**now**_**? Sorry for such a long update time. I guess the story must go on! Review, please! Haha~**

**~JellyDonut16~**

**P.S. the nameless dude: Ah, yes. I've already spaced out the paragraphs accordingly; there shan't be any need to sh*t bricks. **

**P.P.S. Oh, dear. I feel so immature now. Ah, well! :)**

**P.P.P.S. Erm~ I am _so super-ultra-hyper-mega-_sorry about the late update! I kept on having run-ins with a certain error that barred me from updating _any _of my stories for more than 2 weeks! Don't think this story is over, yet! Believe it!**


	4. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Awake

I slowly gained consciousness, my senses heightened by my awakening awareness of my surroundings. It all smelled… like antiseptic.

I'm fairly sure I'm in a hospital right now. I've been in too many of them too many times. I've memorized its faint sterilized scent like the back of my hand.

What happened..?

I had the _weirdest_ yet oddly realisticdream ever. I dreamt that I was somehow _magically_ transported into the _Naruto _world through a _meteor_ of all things! And I use the term 'magically' loosely, because I daren't debase the wonderful name of 'science' and its many, many life-changing discoveries through something that has yet to be scientifically proven.

An anomaly in space and time is something questionable enough in itself, but through a meteor? We can't simply prove these things if there weren't any hypotheses made yet. But what, pray tell, could cause such a lapse in reality and dramatically alter it to something completely fictional?

My heart rate began to pick up as I found myself unable to open my eyes for the sake of me. They felt heavy, unwilling to reveal me to the oh-so familiar Havenwyck Hospital I know and don't love.

Why can't I open my eyes..?!

Out of desperation, I try to move one of my arms, feeling my blood rushing to it and making it tingle because it'd fallen asleep. I curled my hands into fists, feeling the skin of my hands. It felt too foreign… it must've been a while. _I _must've been out of it for quite some time to forget what the skin of my fingers feel like.

But still, I couldn't move an inch.

Hath some terrible tragedy struck my being and rendered my person paralyzed?

I inwardly wince at the unsavory possibility. _Come on, Jamie, you can do it! _I urge myself, trying to battle the leaden weights atop my limbs and lining my eyelids. My face scrunched up as my head began to throb. It didn't hurt that much, but it sure made me quite uncomfortable.

My fingers uncoiled from their sweaty grips as I reached up for my eyes. Immediately, my heart skipped a beat as my hand jerked back not too far from where it originally lain. Somebody _bound _me to the hospital bed!

What happened at Tory Sherman's party last night? Had I drunken myself into a stupor and inadvertently committed some heinous crime that had rendered my consciousness and, possibly, my freedom captive?

Well, that escalated quickly.

Hence, I did what I do best. I began to panic.

My heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Obviously, I disliked my restraints. Like, what if my nose was itchy? What would I scratch it with then?

_Open, open, open, _I chanted in my head, willing my eyes to open so I could discern and assess what's happened to my body once and for all. When I finally managed to open them to a flash of blurry white and grey, the first thing I did thereafter was immediately squint them close again. The blasted eye crust had gotten into my eyes, and with both of my hands rendered immobile, there wasn't much I could do about it, save for trying to blink the sandy particles away and alternately trying to rub my face into my pillow.

Several more minutes passed and I finally allowed myself to try and open my eyes another time. I took a deep breath and exhaled simultaneously as I opened my eyes.

I immediately blanched. This was _not _Havenwyck Hospital— not in the least bit. It didn't have the usual eggshell white walls or the fake potted plant in the furthest corner of the room, no. It looked nothing like Havenwyck.

In my haste and hysteria, I managed to sit up, noticing that my wrists were bound to the horizontal metal bars meant to keep me from falling off via two bands that looked like those cool fluorescent neon sticks you'd by at festivals and snap them so they'd glow. But I'm sure it wasn't that, since I could actually feel the bands pulsating, with warmth creeping into my skin.

I experimentally moved one of my wrists a bit, seeing if I could wiggle my hand out of it. If anything, it's like the glowing green bands took a life of its own and tightened around it; it noticeably became hotter with each second, as if sucking something _out_ of me, like wristband dementors that sucked out your energy. I could feel the rush of it leaving my body through my wrist.

A wave of exhaustion crashed over me as a bead of cold sweat rolled down my temple. I settled into the bed, ceasing my struggles against the wicked restraints. The bands began to cool down into its former temperature and loosened up a bit on my wrist, yet it didn't restore my— well, what_ever_ it took from me.

Gosh, I hope it didn't take anything I needed to function as a human being. It'd really suck if it, uh, sucked my life energy, leaving me an empty hollow shell of the person I used to be.

I close my eyes, taking deep breaths in order to calm myself.

First of all; where am I?

I know what the majority of the hospitals nearby the metropolitan area I lived in looked like. This room didn't seem to fit any of those. I reopened my concrete grey eyes and scanned the room.

The room itself was relatively plain with light grey walls and white linoleum flooring. There were two doors on the wall opposite me— one I presumed to be a bathroom door and the other leading to the hall outside. My bed draped in standard issue white bedsheets was tucked into one corner of the room, with two bedside tables on either side of the bed. My left arm was hooked up to an IV drip, prompting me to pale at the realization that _there is a needle inside of me_.

I _abhor_ needles. I only tolerate them for vaccines, and that's only when I have someone to hug! Plus, it'd only take a few seconds. But this has been in me for _how long_?!

A whimper escapes my lips as my breath hitches in my throat. I want to yank it out, but I _can't _because what if it hurts? What if it prompts me to become a hemophiliac? What even is in that thing?

I examine the plastic bag hooked up to the IV stand. It was a clear liquid of some sort. There was a label but unfortunately, it was facing the opposite side. A frown crosses my face as I continue assessing the room. There was a small circular window letting sunlight flood the room built into one of the walls. I tried to look outside, but no matter how hard I tried, it was too far for me to see out of. An exasperated sigh escapes my lips. _What now?_

_Clack._

My heart skips a beat as one of the two doors open. The door that leads to the hallway was the furthest one from me. A nurse walks in, clipboard in hand; she glances up at me, brown eyes widening a fraction before she spoke up. "Good, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

I try to speak, but my throat immediately constricts out if dryness. The nurse immediately picks up on it, pouring a glass of water using the pitcher beside it. I shifted up to a more comfortable position as the nurse gently raises it to my lips. My two front teeth collide with the rim of the glass anyway and I immediately gulp it all down, feeling the lukewarm water slide down my throat.

The nurse pulls away and sets the glass back down on the end table, before looking at me expectantly.

I clear my throat lest my voice be all croaky. "Uh, I feel fine, I guess. Where am I? Why am I in the hospital?"

She begins writing in her clipboard, pen scratching against the hard surface. The nurse barely spares me a single glance as she automatically rattles off her response, "You're in Suna General Hospital. You passed out due to dehydration. Which village do you come from? Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo..?"

I blanch. I-I-It _wasn't _a dream. It was a nightmare come to life. I'm actually _stuck _in this fictional world which I happen to know nothing of?! In haste, I rack my mind for answers. Michigan probably doesn't exist here in this universe, let alone the United States of America.

"Uh… I live in a village called Michigan." _Close enough._

She glances up and raises an eyebrow up at me in slight suspicion, "I've never heard of that village before."

"Y-Yeah, it's a pretty small and obscure village, far, far away from here…"

"Then how did you find your way into Suna?"

"I didn't. I came with a group of people."

"Does this group of people know you're here in the hospital?"

I inwardly grimace, vaguely recalling how the people I came in with suddenly ditched me. "No, most likely not."

"Konoha-nin sent to rescue Lord Kazekage were the ones who brought you in. Were they in your group?"

"They're, uh, not in _my _group per se, but, yes, I did travel with them here."

"Then, yes; they _do _know you're in the hospital. I'll be right back."

And with that, the nurse abruptly turns away and leaves me alone again, gently closing the door behind her.

I promptly slump into the pillows, feeling this agonizing, uh, feeling of hopelessness. How did I get here?! _Why _did I get here?! Why not my cousin Layla? At least _she _would've known what to do.

In my despair, I begin to choke up and hyperventilate once the situation's settled in. This is _real_, but it's not. I can't— how am I ever gonna get home? What about mom and dad? I can't just stay here for the rest of my life! I need a way out!

Tears run down my face as I begin shaking, my chest constricting painfully as I gasped for air.

Gosh, this sure brings back memories. I haven't cried this hard since Christmas two years ago when Mamaw chucked the TV remote at my head by accident instead of at Billy Boy's because he was being too noisy.

Mamaw sure loves _The Oprah Show_. Even if they are TiVo'd reruns.

_Clack._

The nurse comes in with a tray in her hands. Her eyes immediately widen upon seeing my state and she quickly sets the tray on the unoccupied bedside table on the other side of me before her hands started to glow green as she raised them up to my temples.

A feeling of unusual calm washes over me, as my breathing steadied to an even pace and my frazzled nerves were soothed over like sipping a mug of hot cocoa with mini marshmallows in assorted colors on a snowy day. Uh… either way, it felt very comforting and warm, like it made me feel safe even though 'safe' is the last thing I currently am in this predicament.

I'm not certain how to describe the feeling, but it felt like vibrating white noise for my nervous system, sending tingles of calm onto my brain, as much as I wanted to panic.

Eventually, all faded to black, with one thought lingering in my mind before I fell into yet another deep slumber.

_She's magically sedating me._

* * *

**Meanwhile in Idaho, USA…**

Layla sat in front of her computer, fingers flying at a rapid, error-making rate across the keyboard as the words filled up the Word document she'd opened up a mere thirty minutes prior. This was going to be her next literary masterpiece. She just knew it.

"**Layla Jenkins was an ordinary girl who lived an ordinary life. But one day all of that changed. She was sitting at home bored on a Friday night watching her fave anime EVER: Naruto!11 How she wished to go to the Naruto world to meet tem seven and fall in LUV with the Akatsukiee, but she had to deal with the fact it was never going to happen. . . or was she?! The DVD stoped playing and she stood up from the couch to change it, but then a bright light came from the TV and. . . sucked her in the Naruto world!11 XD ZOMG WTF?!**

**Plzzz review no flamesz pls its my first fic evar XD"**

"Oh, my Lord!" A voice exclaimed from the general direction of the living area, distracting Layla from the strenuous task of creating her pièce de résistance for all of the Narutards on Fanfiction-dot-net to feast their eyes and hearts upon. She rolled off her bed (decked in sheets of Uchiha soul black and Sharingan red) and rushed off to see what the commotion was about.

Her mom was there at the landline phone hooked up to the wall near the kitchen, her expression tense as she intently listened to the person speaking on the other end of the line.

"Uhuh… Uhuh… And then?" Carolyn Jenkins queried, fidgeting in her white apron that had been autographed by Barbara Streisand.

"Mom, what's going on?" Layla queried, flipping her long, soft blond hair behind her flawless alabaster back.

"…Okay. I'll call you after dinner, then. You take care now, Cheyenne. Make sure you and River eat properly. I'm sure it'll be resolved soon enough. Goodbye," Carolyn hung up the phone before turning at her sixteen year old daughter with a wry look on her face. "Let's sit on the couch first, sweetie,"

Layla nods as her mother gently pulls her over to the beige leather couches Carolyn just got refurbished because Papaw spilt his vodka-spiked apple cider all over it when he came to visit last month with Mamaw. The two settle down as the older starts to nervously wring her hands together.

"Something happened last night."

That alone was enough to send chills down Layla's spine.

"What? What happened?" The cheerleading squad captain whispered, clutching her mother's hands in her own, neat manicure and all.

"I don't know how to say this… Um…" A worried sigh escaped Carolyn's lips. "Your cousin, Jamie, went missing last night. She apparently went to a party with some kids from school. Since she didn't come back around curfew, your Uncle River went to find her—" Carolyn pauses to let an anguished sob escape her lips before continuing.

"They said she left _hours_ ago. The police are searching the area, but there's no trace of her, _nothing_! Layla, the first forty-eight hours are _crucial_. If they don't— if they don't find any leads on her soon, we may never see her again."

* * *

Voices; I can hear voices. _No_, they aren't figments of my imagination or the aftereffects of a slowly crumbling sanity— I hear people outside my door talking in hushed voices with undertones of urgency. If I open my eyes and see what I think I saw before passing out a few hours earlier… I don't know how I'll be able to handle it.

But what if I was lucidly dreaming? What if— what _if_ I was just incredibly delusional, thus requiring me to be bound to my hospital bed?

Oh, such relief could be found in those 'what ifs'!

But I didn't want to open my eyes anymore. I'm afraid to. What if… what if I'm really in this— this completely foreign universe? I don't want to be here. I don't want this, and I never _did_.

That-that accursed falling star misinterpreted _everything_! Albeit the fact that _my _world was somewhat cruel, at least there was an established sense of morals and laws that applied to most of the populace. If anything, this world is _crueler_ that mine.

These people _kill _and _murder _for a living! It's an open warfare; every man for himself. Sure, they belong to a 'village', but when it comes down to the point of life or death, the selfishness and humanness inside of us comes out of the obscurity of the darkness within our petty mortal beings, rearing its ugly head in a desperate attempt to outlive those around us. Like how one would act during zombie invasions. Kill or be killed.

If the difference between right and wrong in my world was but a fine line, then the difference between right and wrong _here _are blurred completely, mixing one in the other.

I don't want to open my eyes… but I have to, sooner or later. I'll have to face the truth; the _very _ugly, hideous truth.

My chest ached as my heart began to race again. I don't want to know the truth if what I think I saw was reality. I'd rather live a lie if it meant that I could delude myself into thinking I was actually back in _my _world. Gosh, this… this is going to be either mentally and emotionally scarring, or the greatest relief I've ever had in my entire life.

I can do this. I have to.

On the count of three.

_One… two… three._

I open my eyes to the Suna General Hospital room I've been given.

"No," I whisper, tears prickling the back of my eyes. "No, no, no! Please! No!"

I start to sob, tears running down my cheeks as my chest constricts in pain. "_Please_, no! God, please, no…"

_Clack._

Two nurses rush in, neither being the one from earlier.

"Tell me!" I shriek like a banshee, struggling against the slowly tightening binds around my wrists. They seemed to be getting hotter now. "Am I awake?! Is this real life? Answer me, _please_, I'm begging you!"

They look at me in alarm, both not knowing what to do.

The nurse from earlier hurriedly strides in, brandishing a mighty long needle in her hands. Within seconds, she shoves the other two back and tightly grabs my left arm by the area just below my elbow.

I immediately catch onto her plans, a shriek making its way past my lips. "No! Get it away from me!"

Of course, it's no use for the nurse to listen to the psychotic patient. She _stabs _my arm with the needle, injecting Heavens-knows-what to course through my veins. I whimper as tears and snot continue to dribble down my face.

I don't want this.

I never did.

I don't need this.

I never did.

Their faces suddenly become blurry; their voices are strangely muffled like they're speaking underwater.

"Extra strong for this one," the nurse who stabbed me murmured, pulling the needle out and dabbing it with a piece of cotton she retrieved from one of her front pockets.

And just like that, against my will, I am knocked out cold.

* * *

**How long has it been? Three years? Oh glob, I'm sorry the incredibly late update. Layla's excerpt was a pain in the butt to write. Tee-hee. Review.**

**~jellydonut16~**


End file.
